Morning Glory
by Snugglebunny83
Summary: Sequel to You never forget your first taste. It's the morning after Jack and Ianto's first night together and this time, Ianto's in charge. Rated M for male/male sex. Don't like, don't read. I don't own Jack or Ianto.


It was morning, and Jack woke up to a very pleasant sight. A smiling and naked Ianto in his arms. He kissed the tip of Ianto's nose.

"Good morning! How are you feeling?" Jack asked, looking at Ianto with concern.

"Fine. Not sore, just stretched a bit. Not to mention also rather sticky. You made quite a mess, Sir." Ianto replied with a cheeky smirk.

"So did you."

Ianto blushed. "Yes, I guess I did. I couldn't help it. You know how sensitive my ears are."

"Mmm, yes I do. I loved watching you come undone." Jack purred, nuzzling Ianto's neck.

"Don't start something you can't finish, Sir."

"Oh I intend to finish." Jack replied, his hands beginning to wander.

"Eeek! Stop it Jack! That tickles!" Ianto squealed as Jack's fingers teased along his ribs.

Jack didn't reply, only continued to tickle. Ianto squirmed against him, trying to get away. Together they rolled around until Jack was on his back with Ianto on top of him.

"Hmm. This feels familiar." Jack said, looking up at Ianto with an amused expression.

This time though, Ianto made the first move. He leaned down and kissed Jack firmly on the mouth.

When Ianto broke the kiss, Jack gazed up at him breathless.

"The wench grows bold!" He exclaimed.

"I'm no wench Sir. I'm a man. And I intend to make use of you." Ianto growled softly in his ear.

Jack shivered with anticipation and delight. Normally he was the dominate party, but every once in a while he liked to submit to a stronger male.

Ianto reached down and began to stroke Jack's cock to full hardness. That was easy enough for him to do. He found it to be no different than pleasuring himself. He tugged gently on the shaft, and thumbed the head, smearing the drops of precum around that was now leaking from the tip.

Jack was already moaning and writhing around underneath him. Encouraged by Jack's moans of pleasure, Ianto moved to take Jack into his mouth. He was entering uncharted territory now. The taste of Jack's skin was intoxicating. Ianto thrilled at the salty-sweet tang of it and the musky aroma. Hungrily, he dipped his tongue into Jack's slit, lapping up the precum like honey.

"Oh Ianto! Don't stop!"

Ianto kept going, then remembered the other thing that Jack had done to him with his mouth. Would Jack enjoy the same? Ianto intended to find out. He moved lower and parted Jack's adorable ass cheeks, exposing his pucker. When Ianto's tongue touched him, Jack nearly shot straight up out of the bed.

"I take it you enjoyed that Sir?"

"You bet your sweet arse I did. Now, put that talented tongue of yours to work, Ianto Jones."

Ianto was more than happy to oblige. Remembering everything Jack had done, he copied his every movement and had Jack mewling and writhing around, begging for more.

"Put it in me!" Jack begged.

"Put what in you Sir?"

"Your cock, Damn it! Your cock! I need it! I need to cum!" Jack whined.

Ianto grabbed the lube and slicked himself up. Jack opened his legs wide to allow Ianto entrance.

"There's no need to go slow with me, just shove it in!"

"You sure?"

"Yes Ianto, Yes! Come on, fill me up!"

Ianto took himself in hand and slid his cock deep inside Jack. Jack wrapped his legs around Ianto's waist and bumped his hips against him, urging Ianto to move. Ianto began to move, slowly at first, then faster and harder as Jack's cries of pleasure spurned him on.

Holding Jack tightly, in one smooth move, he flipped them over so Jack was on his knees and Ianto was mounting him from behind.

"Oh God, Ianto!" Jack groaned as Ianto's cock brushed his prostate.

Ianto loved hearing Jack call his name in the throes of passion. Wanting Jack to come undone, he slipped a hand between Jack's legs and began to stroke his cock. His other hand was tangled in Jack's hair. He began to tug on it gently. He had learned that one of Jack's kinks was having his hair pulled. Ianto sensed that Jack was getting close. He wanted to give Jack a taste of his own medicine. Have him feel what Ianto himself had felt last night.

Ianto leaned his head down and began to lick around Jack's ear. He teased Jack's earlobe with his teeth.

"Ianto!" Jack cried desperately, trembling.

He was really close now, Ianto knew. Ianto took Jack's earlobe into his mouth and nibbled it as he thrust in harder. His hand working up and down Jack's shaft.

Jack went off with a wild cry, yelling Ianto's name loud enough for all of Cardiff to hear. Great torrents of semen shot out all over Ianto's hand and the mattress. Ianto came bare seconds later, growling his pleasure in Jack's ear as he filled him to the brim.

Moments later, they were in each other's arms again, blissfully and utterly spent.


End file.
